Fallen Dragon
by DragonRaiderBlood
Summary: Susumu Honda. A dishonored ninja from the hidden leaf, has joined the Akatsuki in hoped to destroy the village for what they did to him and his sensei. As he meets with people, he uncovers the truth and now sorts to find what truly happened, then finally set justice to the broken mess.


**Hope you like the chapter. Please R&R. This chapter is his past so bear with me**

**Chapter 1**

_36 and a half years ago_

A young teenager watched the flames flicker in the darkness as the team he was in sat in the open space, eating hungrily at the meat that was carefully roasted in the fire. The team was at their most joyful, telling each other stories of the past they had heard.

"Our mission is simple," his team leader told them as the leader stood in front of them. His white hair being reflected in the fire's mirror as the teenager watched him. "Retrieve the scroll from the Land of Dust. We go at first light."

The team cheered as the teenager remained quiet as he watched his sensei sit down.

"This mission doesn't seem right," the teenager said to himself as he looked up at the silvery orb in the sky that contrasted peacefully to the darkness of the night, bringing an unknown peace with it.

_36 and a quarter years_

The young teenager stepped out of the hokage's office with his head filled with shame.

"They are going to get me for this," the teenager mumbled to himself, as he ran a hand through his dark black hair. "I am doomed."

"Sir," a desk clerk said to him.

"What is it?" he asked her with a curious look.

"I am sorry to say this but..." the deks clerk began, the words tearing at his soul.

_36 years ago_

As the young teenager walked alone across the busied streets of Kohona, the wind danced alongside him as he walked with an uneasy look on his face.

He was about to be interrogated under the Council of Fire for his part to play in the disaster. The disaster that costed the Fire Nation something that would never be able to get back.

The teenager looked around to see people, avoiding glances and looking at him with disgust. The murmurs grew louder as he entered the village square, he tried to forget about them. Forget about what they were saying about him.

He felt rocks and stones hit his back as he walked on through the village,his thoughts as dark as the shadows that lurked past him.

"He deserves to die, not my husband," the teenager heard a woman sneer at him.

The teenager never felt more alone than he did right now, everyone hated him, everyone looked down and found disgust.

As he entered through the door of his family home, he felt his father's eyes cast down on him with hate and despair from the stair well.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" his father spat like poison at him as the teenager walked past. "What shame you have brought to this family. I knew the moment that man walked here, that he was a bad influence."

"Don't you ever say anything bad about sensei!" the teenager yelled back as he ran to his room and slammed the door, the door jiggling on its frame. The teenager started to pack his thing into a small blue back pack, throwing his closet on the floor, then packing the essentials.

His bedroom door was took off his hinges and sent it flying like a kunai to a tree as his father came in with a snarl on his face.

"What do you think you are doing?" his father yelled at him, grabbing his shoulder and pinning him to the walls.

"I am running away," the teenager yelled back as he struggled against his father's grip that was wrapped tightly around his shoulder.

"You are not, you are going to stand trial and think about what you did."

"Why?" he pushed his father away then quickly grabbed the backpack. He looked at his father, "Why let myself get executed for something I thought was right." and then he ran out of the house.

"Come back here," his father yelled after him. The teenager didn't care, he just ran and ran till he reached the village gates.

He looked back once he got there, to the vast village that lay before him. He felt the wind pick up and fly into his face.

"I am sorry Sakumo sensei," the teenager said as he turned his back on the village he once cared for and took off into the distance.

_30 years ago_

The young teenager had now turned into a young man who ate hungrily at a take away store at the side of the dust road.

He sat at the back corner of the shop with his head in a book. The shop was not busy as only a few customers here and there came in and out of the store.

"We hear, you have been causing a bit of mayhem for a few villages," the man heard a voice say across from him. The man looked up with his black hated eyes to find two men sitting across from him.

One was a tanned, tall looking man who most of his body was covered up including a black mask over his face. The other had his silver hair slicked back with purple eyes. Both of them wore the unmistakable cloaks of the Akatsuki. Black with the red blooded clouds embedded in them.

"Are you Susumu Honda?" the silvered haired one asked him.

"Depends who is asking," the man said as he turned a page of his book

"We here to make an offer for you," the tanned one said to him in a quiet voice.

"Now why would I even think of dealing with you freaks," Susumu said to them.

"You are a wanted criminal that has quite a high bounty on your head," the silver haired one reminded him. "I don't think you have much of a choice. You either join us or we have your bounty"

Susumu looked at them with sigh and looked around the take away store. They were not attracting any unwanted attention, as Susumu could see, Susumu put down his book and looked at them with a serious face. "What do you want me to do?"

_Present Day_

Susumu opened his eyes and slowly got up then brushed himself off. The golden orb in the sky shone across the valley, lightening up the grass and tree leaves.

"Looks like someone likes nap time," his partner said to him as they watched perched from a tree.

Susumu looked at his partner's orange swirled mask as they both looked at each other.

"Do I even need to say anything?" Susumu said as he walked past Tobi. Tobi jumped down from his perch and started to walk beside him. "We have to get to where they are extracting the One-tails immediately before sunset, so try not to be your usual self.

"Someone isn't happy today," Tobi said as he walked past Susumu. Susumu looked at Tobi then looked to the desert ahead of them. The barren wasteland stretching to only where the eye could see.

"Yeah, yeah," Susumu dismissed him without a second thought. "Let's get this over and done with."

**End of Chapter**

**Hoped you liked the chapter. Remember to R&R. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
